


This is the Way

by MrProphet



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	This is the Way

This is the way the world ends.

Great skyscrapers tower up like broken blades of cyclopaean stone, like obelisks shattered by generations of wind and frost, and yet they were split apart in an instant, not an eternity. The streets are empty of people, but cutters with fallen stones and the ravaged carcasses of cars rent apart by monstrous claws and inhuman strength.

The sky behind the fallen city is as red as blood and swirls like oil on water. There are no clouds, or perhaps those swirls and perturbations are the clouds. It is impossible to tell because my eyes are drawn to the hideous forms that coils and thrash against that livid backdrop. Over the desolation of their victory, the Old Ones revel.

I would wake each night from this dream and look out on the sky to reassure myself that it was but a dream. But then the nights grew hot and the ash from Yellowstone turned the sky to blood. Now I know that my dream was no dream, but a warning.

This is the way the world ends; not with a bang, but with a scream.


End file.
